Vacation Time!
by Audrey.Hawkins
Summary: Well, are favourite seven demigods are quite bored so they go on a vacation. A really long one. All around the world! COLLAB FIC INVITE ON LAST CHAPTER.
1. Leo is bored

'Guys. I'm bored.' Leo said throwing away his Uno cards.

'I guess that's why we are playing Uno, because you were bored, right?' Hazel said answering to Piper's blue five with a blue three.

'No I mean all the adventure is on a pause. Gaia's asleep again and the camp is regular again. There's no _fun!_' Leo moaned

'You think fighting with an immortal earth lady was _fun_?' Annabeth asked.

'No... I meant can we go on a vacation?' Leo suggested.

'Now where did that come from?' Jason asked.

'Randomly?'

'I think it's an awesome idea.' Piper said.

'Whatever you say but I'm _not _stepping in a aeroplane for Posiedon's sake, please. They freak me out.' Percy said.

'And I think we've had enough ships for a while.' Frank added.

'Road trip!' Leo said dancing around and throwing Uno cards as confetti.

'I bet my dad will lend us his camping van. It's got enough space for ten people.' Piper said.

'But _where _will we go?' Annabeth asked

'Everywhere.' Hazel said

'Wait a moment. North America is separated by the rest of the world by the water. And apparently this is a _road trip _'Annabeth pointed out.

'I guess that's why _my_ dad's there.' Travis said entering the room randomly.


	2. All geared up

**Four days later.**

Well, for most of them it was their first international road trip. And they whole camp was there to see them off.

Great.

Well, it really was nice to see how much they cared for them but along with it came a list of demands. That included various souvenirs and photos that they wanted. The whole list included various places from across the globe, and even the Hunters had added their wishes.

'We'll possibly be back soon!' Annabeth called out as he got into the camping van.

The crowd of 'bye's and 'don't forget our gift's and 'cool car' (the Stolls of course)

'Okay, so who here has a driving license?' Piper asked.

'Well, I was supposed to get one, but unfortunately at that time a prophecy was supposed to come true and a stupid Titan was supposed to be defeated. And after that Hera thought it would be funny if I wake up at the wrong side of the country.' Percy said.

'I am sixteen but when I was to get a license, I was controlling some crazed South Winds, and after that all of us were kinda busy.' Jason added

'Then it means Leo's the best choice.' Frank said turning to Leo.

'Why?' he asked

'If you can build _and _control a _warship _then a car's nothing.' Hazel said.

As if on the cue the dashboard opened and a driving license flew out, with the Leo's name on it.

'Thanks Hermes.' He said and got behind the wheel

'What did he say about our first destination?' Percy asked.

'Something like 'Check the cup holders' ' Piper said and slid the panel where the cup holders used to be. Now there was a metal board filled with green tiny buttons labeled in Ancient Greek and Latin.

'Shall I press something?' Jason asked.

Leo put his hand on the board and nodded.

'Where to, people?' he asked

Instantly they started talking at once.

Jason just rolled his eyes and pressed a little button on the top.


	3. Collab Fic Invite

Okay people, this thing is two years old and to hope that it is NOT a train-wreck I'm doing a fun little something.

So, as the 7 go _all around the world _I have decided that we could add chapters written by authors of different countries, as if you (or your OC) are touring the 7 around your country. Time, season and stuff, you decide. I'm really excited for it and I wanna see how it comes out.

I know, it's probably never been done before on FFN, so let's try. Review here if you are interested, and PM me for further information.

I'll be sending you the completed fic, so you can publish it under the same name on your account. So this way even if you wrote one chapter, the story will show on your account, because you're on of the authors.

This is a raw idea, let's make it a reality.


End file.
